This invention relates to a device setup support system, etc., for supporting user operation under guidance on an output unit when the user sets up a device in a predetermined state.
Machine operation manuals, initialization manuals, etc., have been supplied as paper media for a long time. However, in recent years, some manuals have been stored on recording media such as CD-ROM as electronic information and supplied to the user. The recording media are read by an electronic machine such as a computer and provide the user with information almost similar to that contained in manuals on the paper media through an output unit such as a display.
Manuals are roughly classified into those for initialization (installation) of a device first executed by the user buying the machine and those concerning how to use the device after the user operates the machine. Cases where manuals for initialization (installation) are electronic manuals are few; if an electronic manual for initialization (installation) exists, it only provides the user with information almost similar to that on paper of paper media from an output unit and does not make the best use of the features of electronic manuals.
Initialization refers to a sequence of setup operation beginning with taking out a device from a package and checking accessories, followed by machine installation location specification, power connection, machine running in, etc., and is an extremely important process affecting user""s own safety, but instructions for initialization are only given still as a paper medium.
However, to provide a paper medium for describing the initialization operation, the user often skips some pages for his or her own convenience and sets up the machine in his or her own way.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system, etc., for making the user read a setup instruction manual of a device in order for enabling the user to set up the device reliably.
To the end, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a device setup support system for supporting operation of a user under guidance on an output unit when the user sets up a device in a predetermined state, the system comprising: step output sequence setting means for dividing the device setup into steps and setting a list sequence of the steps; guidance data storage means for forming guidance for describing the steps of still images, moving images, voice, etc., having the still images, moving images, voice, etc., as data, and storing the data so that the data can be retrieved corresponding to each of the setup steps; step selection means for referencing the step output sequence and outputting the step immediately following the current step selected and a step allowed according to an allowable condition as the next selectable steps so that the user can select one of the steps; and guidance output means for outputting the guidance data corresponding to the step selected through the step selection means by the user in step units.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a device setup support method for supporting operation of a user under guidance on an output unit when the user sets up a device in a predetermined state, the method comprising the steps of: dividing the device setup into steps and setting a list sequence of the steps; forming guidance for describing the steps of still images, moving images, voice, etc., having the still images, moving images, voice, etc., as data, and storing the data so that the data can be retrieved corresponding to each of the setup steps; referencing the step output sequence and outputting the step immediately following the current step selected and a step allowed according to an allowable condition as the next selectable steps so that the user can select one of the steps; and outputting the guidance data corresponding to the step selected through the step selection means by the user in step units.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute means for supporting operation of a user under guidance on an output unit when the user sets up a device in a predetermined state, comprising: a step output sequence setting function for dividing the device setup into steps and setting a list sequence of the steps; a guidance data storage function for forming guidance for describing the steps of still images, moving images, voice, etc., having the still images, moving images, voice, etc., as data, and storing the data so that the data can be retrieved corresponding to each of the setup steps; a step selection control function for referencing the step output sequence and controlling output of the step immediately following the current step selected and a step allowed according to an allowable condition as the next selectable steps so that the user can select one of the steps; and a guidance output control function for controlling output of the guidance data corresponding to the step selected through the step selection means by the user in step units.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the step selection means enables the guidance data to be selected only in the original output sequence set in the step output sequence setting means, so that the user can be made to read all guidance data in the predetermined sequence. Specific guidance data even out of the output sequence can also be selected depending on the allowable condition for user""s convenience.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the step allowed according to the allowable condition is a step selected once or more in the past. Thus, the user can select a previously output step and again output the step.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the step allowed according to the allowable condition is every step preceding the current step selected based on the list sequence set in the step output sequence setting means. Thus, more options can be provided for the user.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the guidance is formed of files linked with each other, and the step selection control function describes information linked with the guidance files corresponding to the next selectable steps in the guidance file corresponding to the current step selected. Thus, it is made possible to prepare an electronic manual more easily by a program or a script having a link function.